


Forbidden Zone Rewritten

by FZEcrivaine



Category: Forbidden Zone (1980)
Genre: Danny Elfman - Freeform, Multi, Musical References, Oingo Boingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Tags May Change, The Sixth Dimension, fuck richard elfman all my homies hate richard elfman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZEcrivaine/pseuds/FZEcrivaine
Summary: Rewritten version of the 1980 movie Forbidden Zone! I hate Richard Elfman and I love Oingo Boingo a lot, so this is mostly out of spite.Four teenagers find themselves involved with a revolution in the Sixth Dimension, and encounter gunslinging princesses, demons, magic cats, anthropomorphic frogs, and a bunch of other weird shit. Also there’s gay shit.I recommend watching the original movie for some context if you haven’t already, or at least familiarizing yourself with it.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sucker for Mystery

The sun was creeping low in the sky. It was a strange meteorological occurrence for April 7th in Venice, California, especially at 4 in the afternoon. No one seemed concerned, however. As the world grew darker, a man entered one of the many houses he owned. The people of Venice knew him as H. P. Jones, the notorious drug dealer and local gang leader. His motions were silent, as if there was someone living in the house who he didn’t wish to disturb. The black paper shopping bag which he carried with him crinkled and shook as he quickly went down into the house’s basement, much to his annoyance. Letting out a soft “dammit”, he then looked at the array of narcotics and sighed. Looking at his stock, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fit the heroin in the shopping bag anywhere. However, before giving up, he looked up at a door right between the shelves of drugs. The door was a bit strange looking, but Jones was unconcerned. He promptly walked through, drugs in hand.

Around 43 minutes later, he ran out of house after seeing the most horrifying things he’s ever seen. At least, that was his claim upon being arrested. The next day, the sky appeared as it normally did. A person made her way into the basement, through the same door. However, this isn’t about her. Not yet. 

The month went by in the breeze, and the house with its basement had a new owner. The morning sun lit up the dining room as a family ate their breakfast. Or, most of a family. “Flash?” The girl looked up at her brother as he swallowed some of his fried eggs. “What?” He answered coldly. “Did Dad say he’d be home tonight?” She asked sincerely, though deep down she knew the answer. “Nah...” Flash mumbled, before going back to his food. His sister sighed as their grandfather stood up and walked over to the living room. “I think that’s our sign to leave.” Flash asserted as the two finished getting ready. The pair promptly walked outside, making their way to the bus stop. As they walked down the sidewalk, another pair from the apartment complex next door walked out to join them. The siblings from the apartment were twins; a boy and a girl. They were identical in facial features alone, for almost everything else was different. The two girls quickly noticed each other, since the one from the apartment wanted to meet her neighbor. “Hi!” The apartment girl greeted her. She had black hair in a bob cut with cute bangs and a pair of oval glasses over her blue eyes. She had black lipstick which highlighted her smile. She was dressed comfortably in a dark gray t-shirt, a long skirt that was a muted dark violet, and a lavender scarf. She was tall compared to her neighbor, presumably around 6 feet. “My name’s René. I don’t think we’ve met before.” René said, tilting her head. “Oh, uh...” The other girl was a little startled, but at the same time curious. “My name’s Susan. You can call me Frenchy, though.” She introduced herself with a smile. “That’s a cute nickname. Where’d it come from?” René questioned. “Oh, I did some studies in France when I was 15. I was obsessed with it for a long time, and the name just stuck.” Frenchy explained, a bit flustered. René paused. “Huh. So you were like a weeb for France?” She joked, with a chuckle. “No! The word is ‘francophile’!” Frenchy giggled. “You’re pretty nice. Are you in Mrs. Feldman’s for first period?” René inquired, opening something on her cell phone. Frenchy pulled up a picture of her schedule. “Uh, yeah, I am!” She exclaimed. “We can talk later, the bus is here.” As soon as René pointed it out, the four got on and took their seats. 

The brothers sat together, but neither of them spoke to each other. Flash had a pair of headphones in, and, according to René, her brother just doesn’t like to talk. “So, do you like paranormal stuff?” The gothic girl asked. “Hmm, it depends.” Frenchy answered pensively as she adjusted her ponytail. “I love reading about supposedly haunted stuff, if that counts. I think my favorite is the Winchester House. I kinda want to visit it someday.” She articulated. “Oh! I wanna visit too! Maybe we can go together?” René teased, nudging Frenchy. “Personally, I’m into more local stuff. If you do enough digging, you’ll see that a lot of weird shit happens in Venice. Los Angeles as a whole, even. I’ll show you some later if I can find it online.” She continued. Frenchy grew interested. “Cool! By the way, what’s your number? So you can show me that stuff and if you want to hang out later...” She asked. René’s eyes widened. “Ah, thanks for reminding me! I’d love to come over later today.” She said with a grin before trading phone numbers. The rest of the bus ride was mellow with passing conversation. It wouldn’t be long before they were at school, and everything already was going perfectly for Frenchy. As she walked to the stairwell, she suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She reluctantly turned around, and saw René’s brother towering over her. The tan fisher hat he wore cast a shadow on his cold expression. His eyes pierced into Frenchy’s soul. His appearance was like a corrupted, menacing version of his sister’s. While René was welcoming and warm, her brother was like ice. Frenchy wouldn’t be surprised if he came to school one day with his denim overalls stained with blood. “Hey, what the hell...” she tried to get the words out, but René’s brother interrupted her. 

“If my sister asks you to go into your basement with her, don’t.” 

His voice was surprisingly soft. Despite his menacing appearance, his words made it seem as though he were pleading. Before Frenchy could even ask him what he was talking about, he was already gone. “Ugh.” She mumbled to herself as she made her way upstairs to her class.


	2. Where Do All My Friends Go

For a new student, Frenchy drew little attention from the other students. It didn’t bother her much, though. Being next to René was good enough for her, anyways. She looked at the goth as she intensely sketched on her notes. It was quite well made, but it was very obvious to Frenchy that René watched a lot of anime when she was younger. She was drawing a quite handsome man with short curly hair and a pair of horns. He was holding a rose with sparkles surrounding him. “Is that the guy from Bleach?” Frenchy whispered. René jumped as soon as she asked. “N-No, it’s just something for a friend.” She stammered, looking away. “Aw, I was joking...” Frenchy assured. As she said that, she suddenly noticed that René had drawn *her* as well. The drawing depicted her as a cute girl in a beautiful dress, with a sly grin on her face. Frenchy couldn’t understand why, but her cheeks felt hot. She nervously looked away from René’s paper. At the teacher, then at René, then out the window, trying to resist the urge to look back at the sketch. She didn’t know how to describe it. Flattered? No, that seems like the right word and the wrong one at the same time. “Ms. Henderson, are you paying attention?” Mrs. Feldman spoke, breaking Frenchy out of her state. “Yes, I’ve been listening the entire time. Why wouldn’t I be?” René responded with a smirk, as Frenchy snickered. The teacher squinted her eyes in suspicion, but gave up and continued. The rest of the class had little else to offer, aside from a fistfight. The bell rang and the girls walked out. “See you in fourth!” René called out as they walked in separate directions. Second period would be on the third floor, and her brother would be in the class with her. 

Flash walked down the hallway, humming to himself and looking around, but failed to notice the person in front of him. “Ow, what the fuck!” He growled, before realizing it was René’s brother. “Hey, you’re the brother of my sister’s friend! Whatever, just don’t get in my way...” Flash grumbled as he walked past the silent boy and adjusting his cap. The “Leon’s Diner, huh?” The tall boy said, acknowledging the back of Flash’s shirt. Flash stopped and turned around, perplexed. “I’ll have to go there sometime.” He said, as he suddenly walked past. *What’s his problem?*, Flash thought to himself. The three went through the classroom doorway together, but Frenchy felt another tap on her shoulder. “What is it now?” She groaned as she turned to look up at René’s brother, who had a somewhat sorry look on his face. “Hey, sorry about freaking you out, I guess. It happens a lot.” He apologized. “Um, okay, then?” Frenchy looked at her brother, and then at the boy. “I haven’t even told you my name! I’m Squeezit.” He said, with a little more confidence. “Excuser?” She questioned, putting her finger under her chin. “No, it’s *Squeezit*.” He corrected. “Écraser?” She teased. “No! Screw it, just call me Q-Z, that’s what everyone remembers.” Squeezit snarled. Frenchy smirked. “Alright then, Q-Z.” She said, as she slid to her desk. Much to her dismay, he quietly sat at the desk next to hers, not acknowledging Frenchy. She watched him reapply some black lipstick, only for Squeezit to look back up at her. “What?” He snarled, to which Frenchy didn’t respond. In the back of the classroom, Flash stared them down. He was suspicious of Squeezit from the beginning, and he didn’t like that he was talking to his sister. He clenched his fist, annoyed at the other boy. Fortunately, for both Squeezit and Flash, he held back his anger long enough to pay attention. 

The rest of the school day went by fast and slow at the same time. Just like that morning, the girls sat next to one another and chatted about whatever strange mystery they could think of. “By the way, you’re cool with me coming over later, right?” René asked, just barely hiding her excitement. “Oh! Yeah, of course!” Frenchy answered, eyes widened. The two laughed as the bus crawled to a stop, before stepping off. “By the way, my brother’s gonna be home for a little bit before going to work. He’ll leave us alone.” Frenchy assured. “He has a job? Never struck me as someone who would.” René commented. Frenchy snorted. “Yeah, he works at some diner. I’ve never been there, but I heard the food’s kinda shit.” She elaborated, before opening the door to let René inside. “Hey, Frenchy, I wanna show you something later.”

Flash overheard their conversation as he made his way outside, but it didn’t involve him or anything he found weird so he wasn’t bothered. He exited through the garage, taking a nice looking bicycle with him, and rode off to work. 

Leon’s Diner was far from prolific. It was where you went if there was nothing else to do, but it somehow managed to pay pretty well. Flash sighed as his shift came to a close, and clocked out. He said goodbye to his coworker, and climbed onto his bike. His route was quite inconvenient since it went up and down several hills, but the fact it gave him some fresh air was a good enough reason for Flash. The sky had become gray and pelting rain began to pour on the town. It wasn’t the first time he had to deal with rain, but he was suddenly thrown off while going down. He fell off and landed on the road before standing back up, trying to ignore his pain. He pulled the bike up the muddy side of the hill right next to the one he just went down, his breath becoming heavy as he fought against the wind. “Fuck!” Flash shouted upon the realization that the front wheel had somehow been punctured. He looked around for shelter, such as a bus stop, but there wasn’t a thing in sight. He groaned upon realizing he’d have to somehow walk home, and lifted the bike, until a car drew close. It was a dark-colored classic styled thing, presumably from the 90’s. The car stopped, and Flash instantly recognized the driver. With the bike by his side, he stepped close as Squeezit opened the passenger door. The seats were leather with a bunch of those covers that keep water and dirt off of them. “Hey, are you alright?” Squeezit asked, turning down the stereo. “Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone, dammit, I don’t need your help.” Flash growled, his cheeks suddenly turning red. “So, you’re fine with getting pneumonia?” Squeezit inquired sarcastically, furrowing his brow. Flash was about to respond, until choked on his words. “Ugh, fine.” He said as he opened the back and put the bike inside, before getting in the passenger seat. The car was warm, and Flash sighed in relief. “Do you like Devo?” Squeezit asked, eyes still focused on the road. “Doesn’t matter to me...” Flash muttered. The goth briefly looked at his tired guest, and turned the volume up. “You told me people like to suffer, you told me that’s the way it is...” he softly sang along, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. “Wait a minute, if you have a car, why do you take the bus to school?” Flash asked as he sat up, glaring at Squeezit. “My mom’s weird, I’m not allowed to take the car unless it’s to my job. I have to walk or take the bus everywhere else.” He replied nonchalantly. “Oh...” Flash answered, taking off his cap and brushing his messy blond hair through his fingers. He opened his eyes, and noticed several small feathers by his feet. “Hey, what the hell’s with all this?” He barked in confusion. Squeezit answered in the same monotone voice he says everything in. “Those are from my chickens. I work at a farm, basically. My sister hates when I take them home.” He explained, followed by dry laughter. “Weirdo.” Flash insulted. “Whatever, they keep me company.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet, aside from Squeezit quietly singing along to whatever song was playing over the stereo. The car pulled into the driveway, and Flash had almost gotten out before Squeezit firmly grabbed him by the shoulder. “By the way, did you hear my sister say anything about going into your basement?” He asked in a cold tone laced with worry. “I mean, she mentioned something like tha-“ Flash replied before Squeezit cut him off. “We need to get in there *now*!” He said frantically, bolting out of the car and dragging Flash into the house with him. As soon as they reached the basement doorway, they crept down the stairs silently. Flash’s jaw dropped at the sight of his sister and René in front of a doorway with blinding light beaming through it, and cold wind gushing through it. “How haven’t I noticed this?!” Frenchy shouted over the loud breeze. “I dunno! Are you nervous?” René asked, reaching out her hand. Frenchy blushed, “Y-Yeah, kind of...” She answered sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe!” René assured with her trademark excited-yet-comforting smile. The girls took each other by the hand, and stepped through the gateway. 

They found themselves suddenly going down what was like those tube slides one would go on as a child, though the chute was mostly dark aside from a faint glow. René was thrilled as Frenchy screamed for her life, clinging onto the other girl. Before long, it was over and the pair were suddenly dropped onto a white mattress. Frenchy’s eyes widened as she processed what was around her. René lay under her on the mattress, which had a black symbol imprinted on it. Surrounding them were several doors, all with different patterns and designs and labels. The floor was a tile merged with a checkerboard pattern and the sides of a die, and the ceiling had the chute from which they came. To the side of the mattress was a dainty little table with two chairs and a vase of flowers. However, the strangest part of the room was how well-lit it was, despite no visible light source anywhere. Muffled sounds from behind the several doors came and went, ranging from ska to loud screeching. She slowly stood up, with René following, and patted some dust off of her dress. “What is this place?” She asked, perplexed at just about everything she saw. “The people here call it the Gateway.” René explained. “Everything beyond those doors leads somewhere, either on the overworld, or the ‘real world’ for us, and the Sixth Dimension.” Frenchy’s eyes widened at the last phrase. “The Sixth Dimension?” She repeated, hoping for clarification. “Yeah! It’s pretty cool. I’ve been visiting this place ever since I was 11 years old.” René sighed with a sense of nostalgia. “Hey, let’s go somewhere already, I know the perfect door to go through!” She exclaimed, before thrusting open a door which had western-style town with a volcano in the background painted onto it. Frenchy reluctantly followed, and gasped as she entered the clearing of a forest at night, with a street lamp covering everything in yellow light. In the distance, a glowing city could just barely be seen, with a significantly bright object just above it. Frenchy stepped a little further, before René pulled her close to a tree while pointing at something. The headlights of a car grew closer, until it was completely under the lamp. It was a white limousine with a die as a hood ornament. On the driver’s side, a woman stepped out. She had long, blonde hair, with a silver headband of sorts. She wore a white coat with a red flower on her left side, and had something orange underneath. She had a pair of heels on, with thigh high socks connected to her skin-tight shorts by garters. Her face had some red lipstick, and her eyes were somewhat pink. Around her neck was a pearl necklace with a red pentacle charm, and in her right hand, she carried what was clearly a shotgun. However, she wasn’t the oddest person in the car. A man stepped out, and was somewhat obscured by the limo. He had fiery red hair, and markings around his eyes. His red irises seemed to be shaped like a classic cartoon’s, and he had a devilish grin on his face. His outfit consisted of a black tank-top and white pants, held by red suspenders. On his feet were white tap shoes over black ankle socks, also held by garters. His pants were generously cut right where the garters began. Despite the absurdity of his clothes, that wasn’t the most bizarre part about him. He moved to the other side of the car, and Frenchy realized that he had white horns, as well as an ivory white tail that swayed with his walk. “Aw, are you sure you can’t stay tonight? You know I get lonesome!” He complained with a wink. “Oh, come on. You have Shaggo, isn’t that enough?” The woman scolded as a white cat suddenly hopped out of the car and into the man’s arms. It had wide yellow eyes and black spots all over, which a cute little bell on the end. “Fair...” The man sighed in defeat. She smiled as patted the cat’s head. “Alright, I’ll *try* to see you tomorrow. As long as some of the knights are there.” She offered. The man nodded and grinned. “Okay, sounds like a de-“ He said before René jumped out from hiding, suddenly greeting the two. The man jumped over the car hood and ducked down, as the woman lifted her shotgun and aimed. René lifted her hands up in panic. 

“Lucy, calm down! It’s just me!” She shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this took a while!! yall know i had to get my boy satan in there soon 👀👀


	3. On the Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than i hoped sorry!! online school has been getting in the way and while i was writing this one of my teachers assigned 10 FUCKING THINGS

“Dammit, René! Don’t scare me like that. I could have shot you dead on the ground.” Lucy barked, as she lowered the gun. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” René responded, curt. “Who’s the girl? Is she from the overworld?” Lucy asked sternly. She was taller than René, and her presence was demanding. Most of all, she was gorgeous. Frenchy gulped. “Y-Yes, Miss Lucy! I’m from her school, she brought me here!” She explained with a nervous smile. “What are you doing?” Lucy asked, tilting her head. “Cut the ‘Miss Lucy’ thing, it’s weird.” She commanded. René smirked. “Yeah, because only Satan can call you that!” She teased. Lucy grew flustered. “Shut up! It’s not like I enjoy it!” She retorted. Frenchy’s eyes widened at the name. “Hold on! Merde, ralentissez la baise!” Frenchy exclaimed. “Woah, Frenchy, what’s wrong?” René stepped closer. “Merde, merde, merde...” Frenchy mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Frenchy! You good or not?” René shook the other girl. “I don’t know...” She answered, turning her head away. Lucy perked her head up in realization. “René, did you forget to tell her about *us?*” She inquired, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. The emphasis on ‘us’ made René’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“What do you mean by Satan?!” Frenchy exclaimed, drawing the other girls’ attention. “Shit, how do I explain this? You see, he’s an...” René paused, and looked at Lucy, who said nothing. “He’s an enigma of sorts. Nobody really knows who he is.” She explained. “Hey, I’ll introduce you to him so you’ll calm down, okay? He’s a real sweetie when you get to know him.” She assured, as she approached the limo. She motioned to the passenger side, and looked down. She let out a gasp, and started cursing. “Dammit! The coward!” She shouted as she kicked the side of the car. “Were you really expecting better from him?” Lucy asked as she walked over to where René was standing. Frenchy quickly followed, and saw that the man who hid behind the car had vanished. “You scared him away!” The gunslinger scolded. “The hell? No I didn’t! Why would he be scared of *me* of all people?!” René snarled. Frenchy watched as the two had their argument, until a loud meow threw them off. On the hood of the car was the cat, licking its paw. “Un chat...” Frenchy mumbled to herself, as she stroked the cat by the ears. “Aw, Shaggo!” René cooed, running her hand along its soft fur. “What are you doing here, you silly little kitty?” She baby-talked Shaggo, who purred a storm. “Hm. The kit-kit’s probably got somewhere to go. Go on, get to your task already.” Lucy said as she shooed the cat away. “Task?” Frenchy asked, looking up at the towering blonde. “Satan always gets the cat to do little things for him. Otherwise, they’re never apart.” Lucy explained. “He’s probably going off to be the metronome again.” She joked, as Shaggo scurried away into the dark.

Squeezit and Flash looked into the gate. “Dammit, what the hell did they do?!” Flash yelled, trying to force an answer out of him. Squeezit squinted his eyes. “Why are you asking me?! We can’t do anything now, they’re already in there!” He shouted back, pointing and curling his lip. “Christ, why are you getting so aggressive?” Flash bounced back. “It’s *your* sister! You should know what just happened!” Squeezit’s eyes widened. “Shut up! I’m not going in! We’ll just wait for them to come out.” He said firmly, crossing his arms and turning away. Flash’s eye twitched. “How would you even know that?!” He shouted and he tackled the other boy into the gate. The two pawed at each other in the dark, trying to push him off or pull him closer. Squeezit was stronger than Flash, and climbed on top of him as they got closer to the exit. They landed in a similar position to their sisters, with one landing on the mattress and cushioning the other’s fall. Flash realized this and shoved Squeezit off of him. “What the hell is this place?” He asked as he stood up and looked around. “My sister knows more about it than I do. She calls it the sixth dimension. I guess you go through one of these doors and you’re taken somewhere in this place. There’s no chance in getting out through the ceiling, it’s too high up.” Squeezit explained, pointing up at the chute. “So, what are we supposed to do?” Flash asked, furrowing his brow. “I dunno, just go through a door? We can’t do anything else.” His partner suggested as he circled the room. He put his hand on each door and pressed his ear against them all. Occasionally he would turn surprised as a loud noise rumbled through whatever door he was focused on. Flash sighed, and looked at a door with a painting of a skeleton sitting on a beach. Tired of Squeezit’s antics, he opened the door and stepped through. “Wha- Flash!” Squeezit gasped before he followed the boy. The two were both in the sixth dimension now, and there was no way of going back to the room. They were on some sort of highway shoulder, with the road in front of them and a cliffside from behind. Beyond the road was a beach reflecting a bright object from behind. Whatever it was, it illuminated an orange metal road sign that read “New Pandaemonium welcomes you!” in white text. “Shit, we should leave.” Squeezit said, pointing to the sign. “My sister always talks about people getting killed in there. Right in the streets...” 

“What do you mean by that? Like, is the government one of those 1984 type things?” Flash asked. “Did you even read 1984?” Squeezit inquired, adjusting his glasses. “Whatever. Again, why’re people dying, exactly?” Flash asked again, this time in a more smug voice. “I dunno, ask my sister.” He answered, to Flash’s disappointment. Flash continued to interrogate the boy, who only answered with variations of “I don’t know, my sister does.” It went on for a few more minutes, and the pair didn’t move anywhere. Without warning, a voice called their attention from above. “Oi! Are you gonna move or just stand there?” It said. The voice was masculine, and something about it was really distinct. It was like his body was hollow and made of baked clay, and his voice was the funny sound it made if you blew through a little hole poked into it. “Well? You know this place is dangerous.” The voice continued. The boys looked up and saw a figure on the cliff above them. Behind him was the bright object, which was almost unbearable to look directly at. His features were impossible to make out, but he was definitely tall. “What, am I being to subtle? Get the fuck out before someone kills you both!” The figure casually shouted as he pushed something over the side of the cliff. The thing landed surprisingly gently on the ground, with only the rustle of the grass. Suddenly, a spiny creature emerged from it and scampered off. Flash made an audible “Huh?” upon realizing it was an iguana. Realizing it as well, Squeezit ran after the lizard. “Wait, where are you going?!” Flash shouted as he followed. “It’s an iguana! Come on!” Squeezit shouted as he ran along the road, away from the city. The pair chased the lizard for a while. Or, to be more accurate, Squeezit chased the lizard and Flash followed Squeezit. After however long, the iguana finally stopped and the two finally could catch their breath. The creature was just a few feet away when it suddenly started to shift. Its body bulged and contorted, with its legs extending and changed, all while making the most awful popping and cracking sounds Flash had ever heard. Its entire structure changed as it became an entirely different animal. The iguana transformed into a cat, which then turned and stared at the two. Beyond the cat was the limo, with Frenchy and René right by it. “You remembered the iguana thing I told you!” René exclaimed with a grin upon seeing her brother. “René, why the hell did you show her the gate?!” He shouted, to which René rolled her eyes. “Good god, I just wanted her to meet Lucy, is that such a bad thing?” She questioned to Squeezit’s annoyance. “Q-Z, it’s fine. I didn’t have a problem it!” Frenchy said, coming to René’s defense as she clung to her arm. “Besides, Lucy’s literally the princess! She would have protected us!” René reasoned. “The *what*?” Frenchy asked. “Look, it’s a lot to take in, I’ll explain later.” René assured as she pat Frenchy on the shoulder. “It’s still dangerous either way!” Squeezit snapped frantically. “But she would’ve protected to us.” René repeated. “I would’ve.” Lucy added in support, as casual as ever. “Hey, did you guys forget that I’m right here, and that I have not a damn clue what any of this is?” Flash announced, drawing the attention of the other four. “Can we leave first?” Squeezit asked in annoyance at both his sister and his classmate. 

“For god’s sake, you guys are so impatient...” Lucy stepped closer to the visitors. “Look, this will make sense later,” she started as she reached into her pocket, and gave Frenchy a small object. “Just circle around the lamp once and you’ll be back to whatever gate you went through. Its easier than you think.” She said as she pointed to the street lamp. René took Frenchy by the hand as they walked to the lamp. She opened her hand to see what Lucy had given her, and noticed it was a small lizard shaped charm. Before she knew it, she was back home in her basement. 

“What’s with all the lizards?” Flash asked from behind, noticing the charm in his sister’s hand. “I think they’re really good luck. Like a reverse black cat.” René said, as she lifted her skirt a little to show off her socks. They were black with white lizards crawling across it. “If you wear them on your clothes, they’re even luckier.”

In the sixth dimension, Lucy got back into the limo and drove off. The road to New Pandaemonium was bumpy, and she was unsure if it was potholes or corpses. As soon as she was under the glow of the moonlight tower that lit up most of the city, she parked the car and took off her necklace. She sighed at the charm as it reflected the tower’s light and stuffed it into her coat pocket. She opened the glove box and took out an oversized, dark colored hoodie. Lucy looked around for a few seconds before she ducked below the window. She swapped the coat with the hoodie, and stepped out. She knew one of her family’s loyal servants would find the car for her. It was a bad idea to drive around in a limo like that in the inner city, anyways. Lucy lifted the hood over her head, and started walking. It would take a 5 minute walk and 2 subway trips before she was anywhere near the palace. Outside the palace stood a man in a suit. He had the head of a frog, but he was human in body and mind. “Lucille.” He croaked, looking down at the girl. “Hello, Bust Rod.” Lucy greeted coldly. The frog opened the gate, and led the girl inside. The two came through the door to the palace’s living room. It wasn’t exactly lavish, but was certainly something. The throne was set on top of a staircase with dice all over it, and a pair of living ‘sphinx’ (who were really just prisoners forced into costume and position) on both sides of the staircase. The throne itself was constructed of dice, and sitting cutely was a short man. His face was round, with sweet-looking big eyes. His hair was dark and shiny, but it was fluffy and well-brushed. He wore black clothes with a tricolor sash, and a crown on his head. He looked like a plush doll with his soft features. “Bonsoir, chaton.” His little voice chirped as he waved to his daughter. “Hey, Dad.” Lucy said as her father hopped out of his seat and scampered down the stairs. “Lucille, your dinner’s in the fridge if you’re hungry. The Kippers made your favorite!” He cooed as he looked up at his daughter. “Right. By the way, where’s Mom?” Lucy asked, looking around. “I’m right here.” A woman replied as she entered from behind. The short man made a nervous grin as his wife stepped out. She wore a tight looking dress that was green and light blue. Her black hair was up in a beehive, with a white streak in the center. She was older in appearance, and her makeup was like something from the 1960’s. “Where were you, snowpea?” She asked. Lucy cringed at the nickname, but pushed through. “Just going for a drive. Nothing special, really.” She answered, before slipping away to another room. “Oh, Doris, you shouldn’t be so worried about her, non.” Her husband said as he took her hand. “She’s not a child anymore, she knows what she’s doing.” He purred as he caressed it. Doris sighed. “Jacques, you know why I’m bothered. You remember what happened last time after you let *someone* go off on his own, don’t you?” She said coldly, looking down at the king’s concerned expression. “Wait, but-!” Jacques tried to correct her, but stopped. “Yes, chérie...” He looked down at his feet, ashamed. Lucy eavesdropped the couple before sneaking off into the kitchen, grabbing her food, and going up to her bedroom. They had this conversation many times before, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her family. She was lucky to have some independence. After all, she was physically and mentally 18 years old, despite being thousands of years old biologically. 

She ran up to her room, her dinner on the dresser, and leaped onto her soft bed. Her room, as expected for a princess, was large. However, it wasn’t so lavish. There were posters from the overworld on the ceiling and walls, and her closet, though large, was less filled with clothes and rather random things. And weapons. Many weapons. Her shelves were filled with an assortment of cassettes, records, CDs, and other things from bands she liked over the years, both sixth dimensional and from the overworld. Her room was perfect for her. She got up, grabbed the meal, sat down, and opened her cellphone. The news tab said the same thing, another murder in the streets, another update on the revolution, an editorial about said revolution. It was the same news every day. With that in mind, she decided the send a message to Satan. 

“hey are we still meeting tomorrow”  
5 minutes became 15, 15 became 30, and 30 minutes became an hour and 10. It was odd. Knowing him, he would have responded immediately. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned. She gave up, and opened her conversation with René. 

“im coming to the overworld tomorrow, i’ll wait at your school. its about satan.”


End file.
